User blog:Baluar/God Eater Dystopia Chapter 1
Here goes nothing... This is the continuation of Arc 3's bad ending. Might never finish it all the same as I did with pretty much everything I wrote, but hey, what's the matter anyway? This story is, as all the other's I've written, brought by my usual writing style, so if I go uninspired I can ignore this for ages. Do keep that in mind, will ya? NEW PROTAGONIST!!! Lol, I'm done for. Anyway, there's another character that will get to be important in this story. Created him with the purpose of having Bal more misterious and... stuff. Name? Haven't thought of it yet! ---- I am fighting the Vajra. It is a hopeless fight, for even after defeating a few Vajras with relative ease, this one does not relent. It is apparent that this Mutated is special, and I slowly lose my ground, forced to go back not to end up in the beast's mouth. Eventually, I am driven back to the point I can see my former companion's lifeless corpse. Unlike me, he was not so lucky, and the initial attack of the beast tore his head off his body. Later, I will have time to regret. Now, if I do not focus in the fight, I am afraid that said fight will not last too much. However, at one point, I lose my concentration, and the beast knocks my shield away. Knowing I am probably going to die, I raise my hands, helplessly, but before the beast manages to close its jaw on my head, something happens... A huge shadow passes near me, moving at an amazing speed. Next thing I listen is a loud crash, and I see both figures fighting at an inhuman speed, clashing and avoiding each other in intervals of a few seconds, then moving again and attempting to kill the enemy. At that point I realize the beast had toyed with me all the time, and I wasn't even a warm up for it. However, I am unable to avoid feeling intrigue about the human figure who saved me... All I can see from my position was a huge figure, clad in an even larger black trenchcoat with its hood raised. The hood curiously never moves despite the incredibly high-speed duel that its user was a participant of, but that quickly leaves my attention. The figure, which I can finally recognize as a tremendously large God Eater (probably above 7 feet tall) manages to stab the Mutated Vajra in the middle of the face, then jumps and literally destroys its body with his pitch-black God Arc. He then comes close to me and offers me his hand, at which point I realize I never got up. I grab his hand and he rises me up with no effort, despite the fact I weight a good 200 lbs. Immediately afterwards, the huge figure (at least a good 10 inches taller than me, which is saying a lot) begins to leave, and I find myself without knowing who the hell saved my life. -You bastard! Are you not going to at least tell me your name? You saved my bloody life! - I find myself screaming. The figure turns back, and I cannot see his face. His voice, however, resonates, and it is clear this man has spent weeks, nay, months without pronouncing a word. -Leave me. Your life's safe, now leave. - A deep, raspy voice comes from the towering man. -Who says so, dammit? -I do. - In less than a second, I find myself floored, the man pointing me with what seems to be a Short Blade God Arc. - Leave me alone. That's an order. - I then see his eyes. Red eyes. Vermilion red eyes, if one wants to be really precise. He notices I might recognize him, and leaves in the same fashion as he came. Prodigiously quickly, without leaving a trace of the fight that had happened. Nothing but the husk of the Mutated Vajra. -Was that...? Was that... him? It is not possible. This man, who everyone thought dead since he had to murder his twin sister... It simply cannot be. I begin to return to base. Category:Blog posts